


carrots are for losers

by angelicks



Series: velvet silks [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Little Space, M/M, chenle being a brat, fluff uwu, jisung not being able to resist his baby boy, kissies!!!, something soft :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicks/pseuds/angelicks
Summary: basically little lele not wanting to eat his carrots and jisung? well he tries to do something about it.





	carrots are for losers

**Author's Note:**

> uwuwuwuwuwu hope you'd like this!!! 🥺🥺

**“you're not a very good boy are you lele?”**

 

jisung tutted, shaking his head in disappointment as he dropped the spoon down, the rice and mince of carrots falling back on the plate.

 

“. **..but i don wanna eat that.”**

 

lele pouted and pointed at the orange vegetable accusingly. **“they're gross and make me feel weird!”**

 

**“it helps you grow lele for good eyesight as well!”**

 

**“hmph no 'm not eating that, it's grooooss.”**

 

_ jesus christ are we really gonna have an argument about vegetables right now? _ jisung thought as he stared at lele's half empty plate. the boy in the suit only sighed deeply, it was clear enough for lele to hear.

 

_ oh no i upset daddy i made a mistake now daddy might replace me hh- _

 

**“DADDY! i will eat these i will i will don't be mad blease!”**

 

little lele babbled on as he grabbed the spoon filled with carrots and shoved it in his mouth, jisung knew he shouldn't have done that one simple sigh and lele was all obedient.

 

he felt guilty, he didn't wanna see his lele cry and assume he was gonna disown him or leave him. lele ended up shoving the nasty vegetables in his mouth, trying to impress his daddy.

 

jisung only grabbed the spoon with rice and carrots to look at lele with a confused and sad look. **“i'm sorry baby boy, i..don't force yourself to finish this i really am, come on let's get you dessert love.”** jisung smiled sweetly as he grabbed little lele's soft small hands and lead him into the kitchen.

 

well jisung may have put too much food on lele's plate so it was only right to stop his baby from being too full to the brim.

 

jisung then took out the graham balls he had prepared earlier while lele was at school with nana and nono, renjun's precious littles. lele's eyes sparkled as he stood up and almost drooled at the sight of his favorite dessert. 

 

**“now, now lele don't eat too much it's already night time and we have yet to prepare for bedtime.”**

 

**“nng movie night dada?”**

 

**“i'm afraid i'm gonna have to say no to that. you have school tomorrow with nana and nono, isn't that wonderful? spending another day with the bestest friend─”**

 

jisung heard whimpering and sobbing. he saw his lele whining at the thought of waiting for him to come home very late tomorrow night. it was only normal for jisung park to go home at a late hour since he was a busy man as well. 

 

“ **hey hey, i got you baby. don't cry, daddy is gonna bring home sweets? want that?”**

 

**“mpphh! no! alliwantisdadddy.”** he said in between sobs. if anything jisung would definitely cancel the meeting, but tomorrow is different. he wouldn't want to get decked in the face by his older brother, mark. 

 

he winced just imagining the thought of mark glaring at him and already prepared to disown him. an angry mark lee surely was NOT a sight. he rubbed circles on lele's back, lulling him to sleep since he already ate half of the graham ball. see, lele was already disturbed and all he wanted was to be in his daddy's arms for the rest of the night. 

 

while jisung carried lele to their lavish bedroom, he heard a whisper that definitely made him chuckle. 

 

**_“carrots are for losers.”_ **


End file.
